Many types of integrated circuits (ICs) have input/output (I/O) pins that are used to connect external passive or active components. An IC (also referred to as semiconductor die) often is attached to a leadframe and then surrounded by a mold compound to form a semiconductor package. The package is then attached to a printed circuit board (PCB). A capacitor (or other type of component) may be attached to the same PCB. Through traces on the PCB, the capacitor is electrically connected to one or more I/O pins of the leadframe (and through the leadframe to the IC). The connections between the capacitor and the components within the IC to which the capacitor is connected can create loop inductance which, in some applications such as power converters, can impact the performance of the IC.
In the case of a power converter, loop inductance may necessitate turning the power converter's power transistors on and off more slowly to reduce ringing. However, turning power transistors on and off more slowly results in greater switching losses. As such, trade-offs can be made in the design of a power converter between voltage ringing and switching losses.